Photograph
by missmiamya
Summary: Dylan and Marco were living in Switzerland, Married, and Happily ever after. But what happens when a car crash brings them back to Degrassi! Just a little one shot I wrote. R


_**Photograph**_

_**Summary: Dylan and Marco were living in Switzerland, Married, and Happily ever after. But what happens when a car crash brings them back to Degrassi?! Just a little one shot I wrote. R&R**_

_**Disclaimor: I own NOTHING Nickelback owns the song and Candians Own the Show…haha I don't even know who owns the show but ya know this is necessary for those people who might think I'm someone big. I'm not I'm just the average college freshmen putting off her homework. Enjoy**_

_**A/N: So I haven't written a Darco in ages and I was listening to this song and ta-da!**_

_**DARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCO**_

Marco walks through the streets of Dagrassi looking up at all the old houses. It hadn't changed much in the five years he'd been gone. He had been back to Degrassi since the year after he graduated. He and Dylan moved into a house during his first semester of university, but by the second semester they were moving again. Dylan came back from Zurich, Switzerland for Christmas, and proposed to Marco. The only catch was that they were moving to Zurich. Marco was iffy on moving all the way across the world from his friends and family, but would do anything to be with Dylan. So they packed up and moved. Marco never went back to university once they were in Switzerland. He didn't need to. Dylan made plenty of money, they had a nice house, and plenty of money to spare. Marco got a part time job just to occupy his time. He phoned home a lot during the first year, making plans for their wedding which they were flying everyone out to Switzerland to have. Well not everyone but the important family. It was a small beautiful outdoor wedding, with only their family, and the few close friends that were able to pay for the visit.

Today they had came back on a sad note. Dylan's Mom and Dad were in a horrible car accident, and didn't make it out. While Dylan was busy dealing with the details of the funeral, Marco wondered the streets with memories flying through his head as he walked. He sat down in a booth in the dot and looked up at the wall which was littered with pictures over the years. There was one of him, Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, Joey, and Angie out for Craigs 17th birthday.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

He laughed at the ridiculous hat that Joey was wearing and at how red Craig's eyes were from crying because he had been laughing so hard. He looked at another picture in the same area of him, Dylan, Ellie, Paige, Alex, and Craig. That had been the Christmas that Dylan came home to propose. It had also been the same Christmas that Craig got out of rehab and him and Ellie finally got together. He smiled at the memory of that night. It was the last night that he and Dylan were still at home in Degrassi.

Marco got his coffee and continued down the road. He passed by his old house, his parents had since moved back to Italy. They were only continuing to live in Degrassi because of Marco, and once he moved they decided they were ready to go home. He looked up at the house and smiled at remembering the first time he snuck out of his house to go see Dylan in his dorm.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

If only his parents had known just how much of a rebel he was. Like the night Tim stayed over. Marco and Tim had let them think they were just friends. But they ended up sharing a bed, and making out a lot that night. It had been such a long time since Marco had someone to just hold him. It was bad of him to lead Tim on, but he did it anyways.

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Marco walked past Degrassi Community School. He remembered ditching class to make out with Dylan on the rare occasion that Dylan came to spend time with him. He looked at the Field Hockey Bleachers remembering the days spent cheering on Kendra with Spinner. He got to thinking about how he dropped out of University. Wondering if it was too late to go back. He wanted to make something of himself, not just the husband of a famous hockey player. He wanted to get into Social work, and deal with teenagers that have issues. Marco continued walking he made it back to Paige and Dylan's old house. It was strange that their parents were never going to be back. Marco climbed the steps to the porch and opened the door. Ellie and Craig were in the kitchen cooking dinner, Marco continued up the stairs and into Dylan's bedroom. Dylan was sitting on the floor with a photo album opened in front of him. Marco could see the tears streaming down his face. He went over and sat beside him leaning in to him and kissing his cheek softly. Dylan only cried harder. He turned facing Marco and wrapped his arms around him. Marco ran his hand up and down Dylan's back and whispered comforting things to him.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Goodbye_

Marco looked down at the photo album in front of Dylan. It was from when he was younger. Back before he came out of the closet even. It was opened to a page of family time at the beach. Dylan had Paige on his shoulders and Mr. Mikelchuck had Mrs. Mickelchuck on his shoulders in the water, it looked like they were playing chicken. Marco smiled at the picture. Dylan finally calmed down and pulled away from Marco a little bit. Dylan than kissed Marco's forehead, and whispered a thank you. Marco reached up and wiped the tear streaks from Dylan's face with his thumbs and kissed him softly on the lips.

Dylan flipped the page in the photo album and it revealed a picture of him and Marco playing DDR at the arcade. Mrs. Mikelchuck had taken them there for Dylan's birthday, knowing that they would have fun, even if they are a bit big for that type of thing. They had definitely had a great day, and they had even gotten Mrs. Mikelchuck to play DDR. There was a picture of that on the same pages. Dylan and Marco both smiled at this.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

There was a picture of Paige and Mrs. Mickelchuck in the front seats of the car singing. Paige always wanted to be a singer. She begged her parents to put her in voice lessons when she was younger. Dylan had snapped the picture on their way to the beach one day. Dylan and Marco both smiled at the picture, and continued looking through the photo album.

_We used to listen to the radio  
and sing along with every song we know  
we said someday wed find out how it feels  
to sing to more than just the steering wheel_

They reached a picture of Dylan and a girl dressed up really nice for a dance of some sort. Dylan smiled at the memory, and then told Marco all about Kim. How she was like his Ellie. She was the first girl he had ever kissed, and they pretended to date, after Dylan came out to her. Marco smiled at how similar he and Dylan really were, and kissed his cheek softly.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I_

Dylan smiled and drew Marco in for a deeper kiss. He wrapped him up in his arms and closed the photo album. Pushing it aside. Marco climbed on top of Dylan and kissed him with full force. It was a passionate moment, in which they remained for a few minutes. Until Craig and Ellie yelled that dinner was ready anyways. Dylan went and splashed some cold water onto his face. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. They had set dinner up outside since there were so many people.

They sat down and thanked Craig and Ellie for making dinner. It was weird for everyone to be together. It wasn't just a few people. It was all of the old gang reunited for a night of memories, and support. Dylan thanked everyone for being so helpful, and Paige agreed. After dinner, everyone slowly left leaving Dylan, Marco, Paige, and Alex alone in the house. It didn't feel like home to Dylan and Paige, and they didn't want to be there, so they went out to The Other Team. It had been awhile since any of them had been, but they just need to cut lose and forget about what lie in the week ahead of them.

At The Other Team, they all ordered drinks to start the night off. Then they all went to dance for awhile. Marco was wore out after only a few dances so he and Dylan went back to the table for another drink. As they made their way back to the bar to get drinks someone said Marco. He stopped and looked around before seeing Tim standing only a few feet away looking at him questioningly. Marco waved to him, and drug Dylan over there with him.

"Hey I thought you moved to Switzerland."

"We did. We are back on some family stuff."

"Oh"

"Yea, so how is life?"

"It's been pretty good. Dad got over the homophobe thing after awhile."

"That's good."

"Yea,"

"Well we were just heading to get a drink."

"Oh, well it was nice to see you again." Tim says and gives Marco a hug.

Marco can sense the anger boiling in Dylan, and just says "You too" before dragging Dylan away from Tim.

Once they got to the bar and ordered their drinks Dylan pulled Marco close and kissed him passionately. Marco kissed back with just as much passion. He knew it was Dylan's way of getting back at Tim, and he was definitely not going to complain about it.

It reminded him of the night that Dylan followed him and Tim to The Other Team and then tried to hit on Marco the whole night. Marco had purposely pulled Tim into a deep kiss that night, just to try to get back at Dylna for hurting him.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye_

The night ended on a good note, they were all feeling pretty tipsy as they walked back to the MickelChuck house. No one even was bothered that they were going to an empty house, full of old Memories. They all but crawled up the stairs and into their beds. Dylan and Marco lay there intertwined in each others arms. Remembering all the nights that they had snuck into each others bedrooms to stay over night. They fell asleep with out a negative thought in their heads.

The rest of the week was a blur. Full of Funeral madness, and trying to figure out what to do with all of their stuff. They had left everything to Dylan and Paige. The house was to either be sold or one of them was to keep it. Paige decided that she wanted it, considering her and Alex were currently living in a cramped apartment. They moved all they had into the house, and were amazed by all the space they had. They didn't want to change anything about the house. They wanted the bedrooms to remain how they always were. So Dylan had his bedroom at home forever. It was more of a plea for him and Marco to visit more often than anything. Finally Marco and Dylan were boarding their plane on their way home to Switzerland. It was a sad moment, having to say good bye to everyone. No one wanted them to leave so soon, but Dylan was only given two weeks of a leave. It would have been much less had his parents not lived on the other side of the world.

The whole trip kept playing through their heads as they boarded the plane and started heading back to Switzerland. Neither of them really wanted to say goodbye, but knew that they had to. They knew that everything would be okay evntually. They knew that everyone would move on with their lives and things would be okay.

If I could relive those days  
I don't know one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it,  
time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye

_**DARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCODARCO**_

_**A/N: okay so I don't really know where this came from pretty much out of left field. But I just had a Darco crazed moment, and wanted it to be something semi cute, but sad. Because well I write stuff the reflects my moods and I'm sad. So Reviews are great!!!**_


End file.
